


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gimlas Week: Day One: First Times, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Please Review, Saw this and couldn't resist, grr why do I always do this when I should be sleeping?, would love to know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How beauty is different for different people and how situations can show you what's really beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Times  
> Day 2: Helms deep  
> Day 3: Fangorn Forest/Glittering Caves  
> Day 4: Meeting the Family  
> Day 5: The Undying Lands  
> Day 6: Hair/braiding  
> Day 7: Alternate Universe

 

 

 

> When Gimli first sees Legolas his first thought is that the Mirkwood prince is a marble statue. Pretty enough, even without a beard, but pale amongst his wiser kin, kind Bilbo, hyper and brave hobbits, and majestic men. Yes, when Gimli first see Legolas he think he's seen a walking, talking marble statue as blank and cold as he's ever seen.
> 
> When Legolas first glances at Gimli, he thinks of Red False Morels or Gyromitra Caroliniana Mushrooms. The poisonous mushrooms grow in Mirkwood and are just as unruly and disliked in his countries borders as the dwarf is. The only difference between the two in fact, is that Legolas much more prefers the mushrooms to Gimli.
> 
> \-----------–—-----------—--------
> 
> The first time Gimli sees Legolas fight he can't help but compare him to mithril. Legolas bends as easily and as fluidly as the precious metal and is just as valuable and gorgeous as an entire vein of the rare substance. Gimli knows then and there he is royal screwed.
> 
> After watching Gimli fight for the first time Legolas is confused. The imagine that comes to mind is no longer a mushroom-at least not the only picture-but instead a tall Sequoioideae invades his thoughts. The redwood is just as beautiful and awe-inspiring as Gimli is in this moment. Legolas is extremely confused...and curious. He wishes to figure Gimli out, if that is even possible. And maybe even become his friend, if what he's seen in the dwarf during their journey so far is true, then everything he has learned about dwarfs is wrong. In that moment, Legolas becomes wiser.
> 
> \---------—---------—--------------
> 
> They are in Lorien, and as Legolas holds out a hand in friendship for the first time, Gimli no longer sees his skin as marble but a long smooth pearl he's being permitted to touch, to hold. And Legolas nails are as beautiful and sparkly as diamonds in his eyes. Legolas's kind and brave offer is just as beautiful, as rare. And since it is being offered to him, he is unable to say no. Gimli holds Legolas hand and can swear he saw a glow.
> 
> When Gimli first takes his offered hand and friendship, Legolas is ecstatic. A Polygonia Interrogationis, the Question Mark Butterfly, flys passed his mental eye. Gimli is just as interesting as he tells stories of Erebor and his childhood. Just as mysterious when he looks at Legolas with this sparkle in his eye but refuses to say a word. Gimli is just as free and carefree as the butterfly when it soars up, up, up into the air. Legolas feels just as free when he is with Gimli.
> 
> \------------------—------------
> 
> The first time Legolas cries in feont of him, Gimli sees tear-shaped topaz fall from Legolas eyes after Boromir passes from this world and the hobbits leave them or are taken from them. They're beautiful but he wishes they would only fall in happiness. That's when he knows he completely lost, that's when he knows he's in love.
> 
> Legolas watches Gimli cut a lock of his hair in mourning for Boromir and thinks that the contrast of his fiery locks against the clear blue river is lovely, despite the sad reason it is in there and not on Gimli's head like it belongs. It's like a red squirrel's bushy tail against the green of a tree in spring. It's then that Legolas realizes he might feel more than just friendship for Gimli.
> 
> \-----------------------—--------
> 
> Durning the battle at Helms Deep, despite there being blood and guts and orcs all around all for the first time Gimli can't see the battle-all he can see is gold. Legolas's golden hair and his golden glow. And when the battle is all over and he pulls Legolas down for their first kiss, overjoyed they're both alive, a burst if gold flashes behind Gimli's eyelids.
> 
> The battle of Helms Deep is when Legolas first thought of Gimli as a fox. Clever and sly was he in battle weaving in and out of danger, no one able to predict what he'l do next. Legolas certainly didn't expect Gimli to grab him by the hair and kiss him after the battle, but he also wasn't complaining.
> 
> \-----——--------------------------
> 
> After everything is over, the ring is destroyed, middle earth at peace, Aragorn on his throne and so forth, Gimli tells Legolas he loves him for the first time. The they exchange vows and make love for the first time too. And Gimli sees it all. Legolas's pearl smooth pale skin, with diamonds at the tips of his long graceful fingers and toes. He sees topazes fall from eyes that are a mixture of sapphires and emeralds when the happiness and pleasure overwhelm his husband, his one. He sees mirthril flow through his beloved's veins as his heart races and sees rose quartz on his lovers cheek. He's graced by the sight of flowing gold bound in a marriage braid and throw back when his back is arched. Gimli gets to see it all their first time and every time after. He's never seen anything as beautiful and swears there nothing is.
> 
> Legolas is overjoyed by saying I love you too and meaning it with all his heart for the first time. He glides on air on their wedding day and he can't wait for their wedding night. Over the corse of their journey, Legolas has seen Gimli as many things and he sees them all once more as they become one. Gimli is still unruly as Red False Morel but no longer as distasteful. He's still as awe-inspiring, as proud and strong as the red-wood and fascinating as a Question Mark butterfly but less curious because Gimli understands that Legolas is new at this and teaches him many things, many loving pleasurable things that night and many, many nights after. His beard really as bushy as squirrel's tail, tickling him as he kisses Gimli or Gimli kisses down his body. And he most certainly as clever as a fox, knowing Legolas's better in one night that Legolas had in a his years. Sly as a fox too, tormenting Legolas in all sorts of ways by bringing him to brink of insanity and then putting him together again all with just his hands and mouth and something special too. Gimli reminds him of many things, or perhaps many things remind him of Gimli but none really compare because there is nothing as amazing and wonderful and beautiful as his husband and one true love. Their first times were all magical because they never really ended as long as they both lived. And they both lived happily ever after on the western shores after living out their days on middle earth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) False morels have wrinkled, irregular caps that are brainlike or saddle-shaped. They may be black, gray, white, brown or reddish. The big red false morel, Gyromitra caroliniana, is a large false morel with a reddish cap. Other names include "elephant ears," "Arkansas morels," and "brain mushrooms." 
> 
> 2) Sequoioideae is a subfamily in the family Cupressaceae, with three genera. John Steinbeck wrote about the redwood, "The redwoods, once seen, leave a mark or create a vision that stays with you always. No one has ever successfully painted or photographed a redwood tree. The feeling they produce is not transferable. From them comes silence and awe. It's not only their unbelievable stature, nor the color which seems to shift and vary under your eyes, no, they are not like any trees we know, they are ambassadors from another time
> 
> 3) The Question Mark Butterfly or Polygonia interrogationis is a red-colored North American nymphalid butterfly that inhabits wooded areas and city parks, or generally in areas which feature trees and free spaces. "The silver mark on the underside of the hindwing is broken into two parts, a curved line and a dot, creating a ?-shaped mark that gives the species its common name.


End file.
